The one and only one
by marieserje
Summary: Brick and Blossom have been dating for nearly six years. Everything's fine. One day, Brick runs into someone...


Brick was coming out of the court after winning a case, feeling cocky. Now, he was ready to head home. Blossom must be already at home. His dreamed vacations were starting tomorrow. He won't be traveling or something like that (He can't, Blossom is still working) But he really needed this vacation. Lawyers work pretty hard. Such a shame that Blossom didn't get vacation at the same time, they could have passed the break together in Vegas or something. Brick was too deep in thoughts, so much that he didn't even notice a person coming his way. Walking down the stairs, he bumped into someone. The person fell to the floor as Brick's briefcase. Brick help the woman up. The female picked up his briefcase. Brick didn't even bother in looking at the woman.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-''

''Brick? is that you''

Brick rose his head and tried to find the name of the chick in his mental agenda. His eyes widened at the realization.

''Julie?''

Julie smiled as soon as he reminded her name.

''Long time no see''

'''Yeah, since, what? High school?''

''Yeah, what a lot of time. You've definitely grown into a really handsome man, don't you?''

''Please, you're making me blush,'' Brick said, smirking at the compliment ''But I've always been handsome''

Julie giggled ''Yeah, pretty handsome. Can we meet around one of this days? I'm heading to a really important case right now''

Brick raised an eyebrown, surprised ''Oh, you're a lawyer too?''

Julie looked down ''No, I'm,'' She inhaled and continued ''...getting divorced''

Brick smiled sympathetically ''I'm sorry to hear that. Well, actually my vacations starts today, so yeah, I'm free.''

Julie's eyes lit up again ''Wonderfull!,'' Julie creared her throat and continued talking ''I'll call you then''

''Okay then, good luck'' Brick was ready to move on, but Julie tapped his shoulder. He turned around again.

''Ummm yes?''

''I mmm don't have your number''

''Oh, right''

Brick gave her his number and she recorded it on her cell phone. When they finished, she grinned.

''Okay, see you around then'' Julie said finally. Brick waved goodbye and left instantly. Too quick that he didn't notice Julie's eyes on his back, watching him as he walks away.

* * *

''Blossom!,'' Brick yelled as soon as he entered their apartment ''Are you here?''

''Over here, honey,'' she yelled back ''In the kitchen''

Brick's eyes widened at the reply. Everybody knows that Blossom is naturally good at everything, but cooking was...well, she was rather a dangerous woman in the kitchen. Brick closed the door behind him and ran to the kitchen. Smirking.

He entered the kitchen and wrapped her in his arms.

''Down,'' he whispered at her ear ''Something is about to explode''

Blossom rolled her eyes smiling. ''Silly,'' She turned around and kissed him ''You finished early''

''When you're this good,'' he said, pointing at his chest. smirking ''you don't take too long. Are you cooking?''

''You know I'm not allowed to touch the oven,'' Blossom responded gesturing to the oven with her hand ''I was thirsty'' and she gestured to the glass of water on the counter.

''I love that you know you cannot touch anything here,'' Brick said grabbing her by the wrist ''So, let's get you out of here''

Blossom giggled at that and allowed him to take her to the living room.

Brick sat on the couch first. Blossom tried to sit by his side, but he took he by the waist and sat her on his lap. She kissed his chin.

''How was your day?,'' she asked ''I suppose you won''

''You know me so well,'' Brick said, smirking as usual ''Actually my day was pretty average today. Arrive, the case starts, I win, and head home,'' Brick finished and suddenly his eyes widened, as if he had remembered something ''Oh, and I ran into someone.''

Blossom frowned ''Whom?''

''Can you remember that chick from high school who arrived during the last year?''

Blossom tried to recall some names. When a random name arrived, she shot ''Selena?''

''What? No!,'' Brick said ''Julie''

Blossom's frown disappeared and her eyes lit up ''Julie? Really? How is she?''

''Well,'' Brick started ''She didn't have the time to speak right then so we agreed to meet one of this days''

''Oh,'' Blossom mumbled ''Is she a lawyer too?''

''I asked the same thing. No, she was divorcing''

Blossom's face went down ''Oh no, that's horrible!'' she exclaimed

Brick embraced her strongly ''I know'' He plunged his head on her neck. Blossom started playing with his red locks.

''Anyway, when do you agreed to meet?''

''I don't know, She said she'll call me,'' Brick responded without raising his head ''You're coming with me by the way''

Blossom let out a sigh ''I don't know Brick. I suppose I'll be working''

Brick growled ''This people are kicking the shit out of you''

Blossom darted him a warning stare ''Language Brick''

Brick rolled his eyes ''Yeah, yeah,'' he said derisively ''There are other doctors anyway, one day off won't kill anybody''

''We'll see sweetheart,'' she said ''But I don't think so''

* * *

Brick was watching the news

_''We hope that this monsters will stop visiting Townsville any time soon. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls are here to protect us just as they did today. You'll see below some shots of this afternoon's attack''_

Brick stayed quiet to analyze the attack. The girls have totally beaten the crap out of that monster. They started using brute force, and then Blosom demanded a plan. She said something that the camera didn't catch to her sisters, and the girls started working as a team. Buttercup went first attacking the monster's back. Then Bubbles started attacking the monster's front. He was so distracted by the girls' attacks, that he didn't even notice the pink puff coming his way. Blossom appeared them, flying righ to the monster's head before using her ice breath to neutralize it. The monster fell to he ground beaten, and Townsville's citizens started cheering the girls. Brick smirked.

_**That's my girl**_

Blossom entered the room right then and leaned back by Brick's side on the couch. Brick laid his arm on her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

''You guys totally made a number on that monster''

''We always do''

Brick's cell started ringing.

''Hello?''

_''Brick? is that you?''_

Brick's eyes widened ''Julie! Hi, How was the case?'' Brick asked just to be polite.

Julie sighed _''I suppose that all the divorces are like that, the couple -I mean- ex couple screaming at each other''_

Brick almost feel bad for her. Almost. ''I'm really sorry'' He said with an unconcerned look, but a worried tone. Blossom, who was by his side listening to the conversation, shook her head smiling.

_''Yeah...anyway I was just wondering if you emmm are you free tomorrow?''_

''Yeah, sure, where do you want to go?''

_''I was thinking about go and get some coffee''_

''Sounds great to me''

_''Cool! Do you know crepes and waffles? I mean, the new restaurant?''_

''Of course I do''

_''Great! I guess I'll see you there at 6 pm then''_

''Take care of yourself'' He said before hanging up. He turned his head to Blossom who was narrowing her eyes at him.

''What?'' Brick asked, confused by her glance. She looked him up and down.

''Oh nothing. Nothing at all.'' she said turning her head to the TV. Brick raised an eyebrown.

''You really thought I would believe _that_? Blossom I live with you, I know you. Tell me what's wrong''

She stayed looking at the TV before looking at the floor and sigh. Then lifted her head and eyed Brick. She turned completely to him, sitting on her knees on the couch.

''It's just me or that sounded like a date?''

Brick stared at her with a blank expression, then burst out into laughter. Blossom remained with a serious look. Brick saw her and stopped. She was being serious? now Brick's face resembled hers.

''Blossom-''

''I'm sorry!,'' She said before he could continue ''But, to me, it kinda sounded like she just asked you out''

''Well I don't know if it's a date to her,'' He said grabbing her face with both of his hands ''But I have a girlfriend and I'm totally hers'' He kissed her and pulled apart to see if she was better now. She was smiling.

''Okay...I trust you,'' she whispered

''You can still join me if you don't'' He said smirking.

''I already told you what I think about that. We'll se if I find somebody to replaces me''

''Or you could just pretend you're sick''

Now was her turn to laugh.

''You are unbelievable''

''I know babe. That's why you love me, I'm awesome''

Blossom rolled her eyes ''Yes, that's why I love you'' she kissed his cheek after that and both of them continued watching TV.

* * *

''I want you to go with me!'' Brick yelled at his girlfriend. She giggled.

''You know that I do want to go, but I can't Brick. Work, remember?''

Brick looked like a little kid pouting. It was imposible not to laugh for Blossom.

''Stop laughing at me! Why didn't you ask for the day off as I told you to? Please! Townsville hospital has more than one doctor!''

Brick was watching Blossom as she was getting ready for work.

''Brick, for the love of God, stop complaining! there's nothing I can do now''

''Faking illness maybe''

''Brick''

''Fine, I'm sorry'' he trailed off.

''I'll try to find a replacement, or I can even postpone my appointments''

''I would apreciate that''

''Fair enough,'' Blossom took her stuff and head to the window ''I'll see you there''

''In crepes n' waffles, don't forget''

Blossom giggled at her boyfriend's insistence ''I won't honey'' and with that she left the appartment. Brick watched her leave and when she was out of sight, he let his head drop to the pillow and went back to sleep.

_**How I love vacations**_

* * *

Brick was walking down the street, heading to the new restaurant Julie mentioned. He was talking with Blossom by phone just a moment ago. She's almost done, one or two more patients and she'll be here with him. Brick entered the restaurant and located Julie in one of the back tables. She waved at him. He walked to the table where she was sitting. As he approached her, she got up to receive him.

''Hey!'' she said before hugging him. Brick was stunned with her action. When he composed himself, he hugged her back, pulled apart and took a seat.

''Well, I wasn't wrong,'' Julie said smirking ''You do have grown up into a very handsome man. Even more handsome than you used to be''

Brick smirked. Even though he had already hear that compliment, he like when females flatter him. It makes his ego grow bigger.

''Thanks again Julie,'' He said with the same smirk ''And what about you? What have you been up to?''

''You know, adult stuff. Working and those things. I even married and divorced'' Julie said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It earned a chuckled from Brick. She smiled.

''What do you do?'' Brick asked. His curiosity getting the best of him.

''Well, I'm a high school teacher,'' She began ''I like being around teenagers. I don't know, I just...like people''

Brick raised his eyebrowns. He could visualize Julie as anything but a teacher.

''I supposed you are a lawyer'' Julie said.

''Yeah, a lawyer. As you can remember, I'm very good at winning fights''

Julie giggled ''Yeah, I remeber your usual arguments with Blossom''

Brick let out a wide smile at the mere mention. He laughed ''Yeah, I can also remember''

* * *

Brick and Julie made their order and keep talking while they wait for it and keep talking when they were done. Julie excused herself and went to the restrooms. Brick received a call from Blossom right there.

''Hey you'' he said

_''Hey, where are you?''_

''I still with Julie at the restaurant. Are you done?''

_''Yeah, that's why I'm calling you, should I head home or meet with you?''_

''It took you much more time that I expected,'' Brick said ''mmmm you know what? Let's go to the park, I'll tell her to go for a walk and you can catch us there''

_''Okay, I'll change my outfit and then I'll head there''_

''I'm waiting for you'' he whispered seductively. She giggled

_''Silly! Bye''_

''Bye'' Brick pocketed his cellphone and saw Julie approaching. Before she could sit, he rose to his feet.

''Hey, let's go'' Brick said as he was searching in his wallet for money to pay the dinner.

''Where to?''

''To the park, let's go and take a walk''

Julie's face lip up. Her face have been doing that the whole night actually. She notice what Brick was doing and tried to stop him.

''Brick, wait! Let me give you my part''

''Don't worry about it. I got you''

Brick was too busy with his wallet that he didn't notice the way Julie was staring at him. He lifted his head and she change her face.

''Let's go''

* * *

Brick was walking with Julie by his side. Scanning the whole park. Searching for Blossom.

_**Why she always takes so long? she said she'll change and**_-

''Thank you Brick'' Julie's voice interrupted Brick's thought. Brick looked at the girls walking by his side with a confused look.

''About what?'' he asked.

Julie looked him straight in the eye''Everything. I mean, the dinner was excelent and this walk was a pretty good idea to finish up the day''

Brick attempted to go on with their walk, but she stepped in front of him.

''I'm really grateful, how can I pay you for that?'' she said in a little whisper.

''Uhhh you don't really need to pay me anything, seriously, it was-''

Brick was cut off by Julie's lips. He tried to push her gently, but push her anyway.

''Julie! What are you doing?!''

Julie blushed ''I-I-I'm sorry, I just thought you want to-I didn't mean to-''

Brick put a finger on her mouth, silencing her.

''It's okay Julie, you don't need to-''

He was cut off again by Julie's lips. This time it was more wild. She even wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her off again.

''Julie!''

''Brick, come on. Don't resi-''

''I got a girlfriend''

Julie stopped trying to kiss Brick. She was frozen. After a moment or two she stepped back. A confused look on her face.

''Wha-what? You didn't mentioned it at the restaurant''

''You didn't ask me about it''

''Oh...So, who is she?'' she asked awkwardly.

''It's-''

''Hey!'' Brick was cut off by Blossom who had finally arrived. Blossom waved cheerfully. Brick turned around to met with his girlsfriend's beautiful eyes. He could help the smile.

''Hey'' He said back

''Blossom?!'' Julie yelled.

''Julie!'' Blossom yelled back, oblivious to Julie's rage. She thought Julie was waving.

''You are Brick's girlfriend?!'' She asked to Blossom, then turned to Brick ''She's your girlfriend?!''

''Yes'' responded the couple in sync.

''But-but-but-but-wait a minute, wait a minute! You guys used to hate each others guts and now you are dating?''

Brick and Blossom blinked.

''Ummmm yes, nearly six years together'' said Blossom while Brick wrapped her in his arms.

Julie just stare at them. Her gaze turning from Brick to Blossom. Then she cleared her throat.

''Well, this was a very...nice day. I mmm hope to see you two soon,'' Julie said. She turned to Brick ''Thanks for the dinner Brick,'' and now she turned to Blossom ''I hope to see you one of this days Blossom. Have a nice day'' and with that Julie turned around and started walking away.

Blossom and Brick stayed looking at her as she leaves.

''What's wrong with her?'' Blossom asked, looking at Brick.

He lead her to start walking home.

''Brick, that's the long way home'' said Blossom

''The story is pretty long too, Blossom'' responded Brick.

Blossom raised an eyebrown ''Okay, then, begin''

* * *

''So she thought you liked her''

''Yes Blossom. I said yes''

They were walking home side by side.

''I told you it was a date''

''I didn't know it was a date''

They continued walking home. Brick was impressed by Blossom's reaction. This was the first time that something like this happens. Brick expected her to freak out. He thought she would get really angry, even if it wasn't his fault. But instead she just listened and asked things. Much more better than Brick expected. Brick turned to Blossom. Her head was down and she was trying to avoid his gaze. This catch his attention and he stopped. She continued walking until she realized that he stopped.

''What?'' she asked without turning around.

''Are you mad?''

''No''

''Are you sure?''

Blossom lifted her head and let out a sigh. Brick recognized it. She's good at hiding her unwanted emotions (rage, sadness, things like that) and Brick was good at reading her gestures. Really? Blossom? Jealous?

''No, Brick, I'm not mad!''

Brick smirked. Blossom wasn't facing Brick, se she didn't notice it.

''Turn around''

Blossom groaned and did as she was told. She looked him strainght in the eye.

''Happy?''

He smiled at her. Blossom was adorable when she was jealous. Anyway, she had nothing to be jealous of. Brick might be anything, but he wasn't stupid. Cheat on the perfect woman? Hell no.

''Give me a kiss''

Just as he said that, Blossom looked away. Now she was looking at the floor. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him again. He can see the fear in those beautiful pink eyes of her. She tried to break free, but he wasn't going to let her go so easily.

''Why don't you ask Julie?''

Brick couldn't help it. He laughed. Blossom blinked. Astonished.

''What's so funny?''

Brick pulled her closer and kissed her fully in the lips. He broke the kiss like six or seven seconds later, to see her dumbfounded expression. He chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers.

''You. Are. Adorable'' he whispered. Blossom tried to fight the smile creeping to her face.

She failed.

''I hate you'' she said, now fully smiling.

''I love you'' He said and kissed her again. Letting her know that she was the one and only one for him.

-Fin


End file.
